


Adventures with Pokemon

by Louiseflower117



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I turned my friends into people in the poke-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiseflower117/pseuds/Louiseflower117
Summary: Together, a group of friends muddle their way through life with the help of each other and their pokemon





	

In a town called Ouse Town lived two close friends, who had grown up together, spent their childhood with one another and decided that from now on, they’d share all their adventures together. On a slightly breezy afternoon, on the edge of Ouse Town, those two friends could on this occasion be heard arguing.

“Erica this plan is dangerous and is likely to get us killed - why are we still doing this?”    
“Lol for the bantz”

Holly restrained herself from actually hitting herself in the face, but only just, as she huffed and the pair carried on trudging up the steep hill, towards the top, where a wild Staraptor was known to be nesting. Staraptors were vicious, didn’t like intruders, and wouldn’t hesitate to attack someone . However, the evening before the Staraptor had decided to make this hilltop its home, Erica had been up here and had left her Feebas’ favourite blue hair bow up here. And Holly had been roped into helping, though she was now confused as to what had made her say yes to this crazy plan.

“Why can’t you just go get another bow? It was only a bit of ribbon.”   
“I  _ MADE _ that bow for Feebas, he is devastated that Pacharisu stole it and hid it up here!”

This time, Holly did facepalm, grumbling under her breath at the stupidity of this entire situation. Over a damn bow.

The Staraptor was home, which was very unfortunate, as the entire point of them coming up here in afternoon had been the hope that the Staraptor would not be home. It also wasn’t asleep, further dampening their spirits of just sneaking in and out after securing their target.

Staraptor had been waiting for them.

It wasted no time charging at them, threatening to knock both girls back down the hill they’d just climbed up.

“Holy Shit!” both girls shouted as the bird pokemon came flying towards them. 

“Pacharisu! I choose you!” shouted Erica throwing a pokeball towards the Staraptor. Soon enough a blue and white electric squirrel came out of the small ball. The staraptor seemed surprised at this and soon turned even more aggressive. 

“Use thunderbolt now!” Shouted Erica whilst panting. The small squirrel pokemon tensed as its cheeks became static and let out a cute ish scream. The thunderbolt hit the Staraptor but it didn't seem very effective on it. Holly became anxious. Erica was a good fighter but she was bit all over the place. At least she chose the right pokemon.  _ Staraptor was weak against electric pokemon. _

“Flaaffy I choose you!” Shouted Holly as the pink sheep pokemon came to view. A small cheer came from the pokemon repeating its name. 

“Flaaffy use Static now!”  Holly shouted as the Staraptor started to charge up for a move. The fluffy pink pokemon jumped into the air whilst charging a static ball and threw it to the bird. The Staraptor dodged it swiftly but then used Intimidate on the two electric pokemon. But this Staraptor wasn't stupid. It knew electric was its weakness and it was outnumbered. It flew back to its nest and quickly tossed the pretty pink bow out of it, squawking away like the two girls were a nuisance and didn't want to deal with them. 

The two girls sighed with relief. 

“Well that ended well! Who wouldve thought a staraptor would be such a big baby!” as soon as Erica had said that, the Staraptor used a Whirlwind on the young girl, sending her flying off into the distance. 

Holly facepalmed again. 

“Well the main thing is that you got Feebas’s bow back” said a middle aged woman in a pink and blue kitchen with a Blissey by her side.  

“Yeah I guess” Said Erica with a pout. “But I sure did teach that Staraptor who's boss Mum!” 

Holly grumbled to herself,  _ she only landed one attack on it.  _

Erica was the epitome of don’t judge a book by its cover: tall and somewhat elegant, with baby pink hair that was curled fashionably and two glory roll curls on her head; she came across as classy but cheeky. Then she opened her mouth she was a complete disaster. She often made jokes that weren't even funny and enjoyed dry and sarcastic humor. If she looked like she sounded, she’d look like a homeless man.

Her mother however was simple, with slightly pinker hair that she wore in a bun. She was often cheery and would happily feed an entire army. Mrs Joy: a retired nurse for the nearby pokemon centre.

Erica looked a lot like her mother, you could tell they were related but not from personality. Erica’s mother walked in with her Blissey beside her; holding two cups of tea for the two girls. 

“One with one sugar and tincey bit of milk for you Holly” Said Mrs Joy as her Blissey handed the tea to Holly. “And one with lots of milk and …. Five sugars for you Erica” Said her mother disapprovingly. 

“Thank you mother” grinned Erica as she took a sip from the piping hot tea. 

Holly raised an eyebrow at Erica.  _ Who on earth drinks tea that sweet?  _

Holly was practical and simple in her appearance. She had mid length blonde hair that was tied in two low pigtails. Usually the band's were a different colour- but Holly didn't care for aesthetics. She had dark brown fuzzy eyebrows that looked like two small dots above her eyes making her look pissed off 24/7. 

Erica and Holly could not be anymore different. 

Erica, the daughter of a well known family, known for being nurses in every pokemon centre. Erica was the least nurse-y person you would ever meet. She did however wear a blue nurse cross on her white off the shoulder top as well as having the iconic pink hair; she may not be as good as her family but she did know the basics. 

Holly came from a family of breeders, most known for its masses of Eevee. Everyone in Ouse town had an Eevee thanks to them. 

Holly wore a baggy pale blue top with a pokemon egg on her heart with denim shorts and brown boots. She did come across as a bit of a hill Billy - considering she grew up on a farm. 

The two friends both had 5 pokemon at this moment in time. 

Erica wanting to use her Feebas, Ponyta, Pacharisu, Misdrevous and Eevee to enter competitions and festivals. She wanted to become a performing pokemon trainer. 

Holly dreamed of becoming her own pokemon breeder. Conserving rare and endangered pokemon and discovering new ones was her passion; and she'd do it alongside her Delcatty, Litleo, Eevee, Flaaffy and recently evolved Lucario.

From the moment Erica was born her destiny as a nurse should have been set, but as she grew older she realised she did not want to be a nurse at a pokemon centre. The Joy family was distraught as all of the females in the family were pokemon nurses. However, Erica’s mother insisted that she would take her own path. Erica was a safety hazard by herself, it was probably better she didn't care for pokemon in any sort of medical capacity. However their mother insured Erica’s older sister became a nurse at the pokemon centre. Eliza was also not a very nursey person, but refused to let her mother down completely.

“I'm home” groaned a low voice as the door shut behind them. Blissey perked up and headed to the hallway, walking like a strange pink penguin. Eliza was home. 

Before Erica’s sister came to view a small Gloom padded in. Eliza's pokemon didn't exactly fit a nurse joy archetype. Eliza loved battling pokemon and would really suit being a trainer but her life took her in a different direction. Her ‘assistant’ at the pokemon centre was her Gloom. A poison pokemon with a little nurse hat on its head; not the best doctor assistant in the world when it sometimes makes more of the patients sick than better. A charizard, Gengar, Dragnair, Ninetails and a Shiny Gyrados that had been left at the pokemon centre as a magikarp one day weren't exactly suitable for a clinic. 

Eliza walked in with her hair spiky and her apron dirty. This Joy family was certainly odd.

“Remind me why I do this for you mother” mumbled the young adult with bags under her eyes as she flopped onto the white sofa with her gloom patting her back. Eliza had gotten far as getting two gym badges and was more than capable to getting the other four before she became a nurse, but now she was adjusting to this new lifestyle and was it tiring to say the least.  

Holly drank her tea quietly admiring the strange family and felt like this home was her home also. It was was more quaint and civilised than her own home. She enjoyed not having to scramble around eevees to just put the kettle on. Everyone loved Eevees, but Holly would often refuse to even speak of them, so scared was she by the constant adorable balls of fluff tripping her up, stealing her food and generally making her life a fluffy hell. She heard the small fluffy pokemon's name in her sleep often. She shivered even thinking of it. 

When Holly stopped shivering Erica’s mother’s Leafeon jumped onto the table sniffing the young girl. 

“Leafeon! Get off the table” shouted Erica’s mother. The Leafeon had come from Holly’s family ranch - of course. But he ignored the nurse and rubbed his face against Holly, making the breeder in training scowl before patting Leafeon on the head, making him smile and jump down off the coffee table onto his fluffy cushion besides Ms Joy’s Vulpix.

“Wow Holly, Leafeon really likes you!” grinned the ex Nurse. Holly looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. She remembered the Eevee when it was still on her ranch and the love-hate relationship she shared with it. Even as an Eevee, Leafeon had had far too much energy for his own good, triggering Holly to take it out running with her, which was probably a horrible decision.

“Yeah … I guess...” Holly grunted taking a sip of her tea. 

“So when are you too off to the pokemon camp?” Erica’s mother asked, sitting down across the table with her Blissey tidying up in the kitchen. Erica spat out her tea. 

“WhaT??!” Said the pink haired girl.    
“Pokemon camp?? Its supposed to be for trainers but you can gain experience from it! I thought you two were going to it”    
“I don’t remember signing up for any camp - trainers can be so annoying and loud sometimes- I’d rather not deal with that” Holly mumbled, trying to hide behind her tea-mug.    
“You never know, you could meet new people there! People that can help you get into what you both want to do!” Erica’s mother gleely said 

Erica sat still in a rare moment of silence, which worried Holly as she had her thinking face was on. 

“I heard Gym Leader Ki is going to be there, yanno the tree pokemon leader?” Eliza said, her face slightly muffled by the sofa still on it.

Holly raised her fuzzy eyebrows.  _ There was a tree pokemon gym leader? _

“yES!” Erica jumped up, terrifying her mother and friend alike. Her sister had long grown immune to such sudden screaming.   
“We will go to Poke Camp! I can meet Coordinators there and other performers!”    
“Does that mean I have to go too?”    
“Yes.”   
“ **Dammit** .”

As the girls left Erica’s house they headed to the local pokemon centre where the camp was taking place. With Pachirisu on Erica’s shoulder and Litleo leading the way they came across a boy that was tall and somewhat feminine with black hair undercut with loose curls hanging over his face; he was looking at his pokedex next to his mildly confused looking Gardevoir. 

“Hey Holly that guy sure is pretty  _ \- almost too pretty “  _ Erica said with a slight pout, Holly was poker faced but her interest was peaked by the boy’s Gardevoir. He looked a similar age to them but to already have a Gardevoir with such a shiny coat, he must be a really good trainer. Without saying a word to her friend, Holly walked up to the boy with eager footsteps but a face cold as stone.  _ As usual. _

“Umm, excuse me but might I ask what you feed your Gardevoir? It's a very beautiful pokemon and we don’t get a lot of psychic and fairy types around here” Holly asked,in her usual monotone voice, hiding her interest well.

The boy turned to Holly, he was tanned and tall with a elegant body, Holly wasn't great with aesthetics but she realised he was attractive.

“Oh Gardevoir? Yeah she is pretty, but I feed her the stuff I get from the pokemon nursery- There's a girl there who all my pokemon love and won’t eat anything that she doesn't give them” Said the boy, flashing her a pearly white teethy smile. 

“I’m Phillip, I’m from the Hoenn region”   
“I’m Holly and this is my friend Erica - and Hoenn? Why are you in Sinnoh then?”    
“Some relatives live here and I'm staying with them this summer, I’m just heading to this pokemon camp they sent me too - I’m sure they just want to get rid of me since I'm not even a trainer” 

Erica popped up behind Holly with her Pachirisu now scampering onto Holly’s head, which Holly ignored with a defeated huff. 

“We’re heading there too!! You wanna join us?”    
“Sure thing, I was kinda lost anyway - nice Pachirisu by the way” 

Erica giggled as Pachirisu gleed, with Holly’s Litleo rubbing his head against Philip’s leg in a friendly manner.

As the three young adults arrived at the pokemon centre they were met with a growing crows of other trainers and performers standing outside waiting for people to appear on to the hastily-looking made stage. 

“So you want to become a performer too Philip?” asked Erica curiously. 

“Yeah! I mean there's never been a male performer ever and I definitely want to change that” Said Philip giving a half smile with his Gardevoir giving a noise and nod of agreement. 

“Wow thats so cool! I just want to do it because it's all so pretty and elegant, I wish I could be just like that!” Replied Erica with a hopeful smile.

“Too bad you’re none of those things - Despite you’re completely useless and was a nurse joy reject you don’t have much choice.” Sneered Holly with a slight smirk. 

Erica crumbled down and pouted at her friend. 

Suddenly there was a flash of light from the stage as a girl similar to their age came out with her Bunnelby jumping around her. She had short white hair in a bob with round glasses wearing denim dungarees. 

“Hello everyone! I’m Jenna and I'll be your host for tonight - who's ready for poke-camp?” 

Everyone gave a big cheer as the girl smiled. Holly raised her eyebrows at how extravagant the whole thing was, but Philip and Erica were gleaming as it so happened to be the presenter at all the Performing competitions.  

“I hope you’re all ready for what we’ve got in store for tonight! But first let me introduce the town Gym Leader; Ki!” 

Everybody had heared about the local gym leader but no one really knew who they were. All everyone knew about them was that they lived in a forest and had specialised in grass pokemon, mainly tree pokemon to be exact. Soon enough a shortish man came into view with shaggy green hair that was undercut to show a tree tattoo flowing from his neck and into where his hair should be. He wore square glasses and smiled lightly at the audience. There following him was a Phamtump, a ghost and grass pokemon. the audience seemed shocked at how casual this guy was. 

_ Being a gym leader is a big deal.  _

Ki smiled as his reached the presenter, taking the mike from her gently as his Phamtump gleed to itself.

Holly was confused looking at him. He didn't look or act like a gym leader and his pokemon didn’t act with the prestige that one would expect. Not to mention having a non evolved pokemon as a gym leader was uncommon. 

“Hello everyone, I’m gym leader Ki and I wish you all the luck doe this camp. Now after you settle in dorms and teams, we've organised some battle arenas for you to try and get to know one another better”

Everyone was filled with excitement to have proper refereed pokemon battles. 

As the talk was over, the two girls stayed with their new found friend Phillip, hoping to stay in the same team and dorm. As the three of them stood talking to one another, Erica spotted a young girl hugging a Turtwig looking nervous and a little bit lost on her own.

“Hi there! I'm Erica, do you need a team? We've still got plenty of room of you want to join us” gleamed Erica. The girl turned red as the hairs on her neck stood up; Erica scared her already. Holly rolled her eyes as she pushed her friend out of the way approaching the younger girl. She had short ginger hair with freckles speckled on her cheeks, wearing a blue pinafore with a red top underneath. 

“Ignore my friend, I'm Holly and if you haven't got anyone to join you're more than welcome to come with us.” 

The young girl blushed slightly and looked at Phillip with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey I’ve seen you on the TV!” gleamed the younger girl as her Turtwig nodded. Phillip became flustered but then soon shook it off. 

“Ahahah of course you’ve seen me on TV! Im the hottest thing in the performing news” he said confidently as a black curl fell between his eyebrows. “I’ve already won 1 princess key” 

Erica and the young girl were in awe at the man, Holly then turning back to look at the girl and her Turtwig. 

“Is that a yes then?” 


End file.
